DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The primary objective of the Biostatistics Core is to provide centralized statistical services and collaborative research support for the research projects of the Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU). The Biostatistics Core will serve as the focal point from which CNRU investigators draw statistical expertise for the design, management and analysis of nutrition-related research projects. The specific aims of the Biostatistics Core are to: Coordinate and manage statistical activities in the CNRU to ensure that investigators have ready access to statistical consultation and support; Provide statistical consultation on study design and research proposal development; Provide expertise in database development and management; Provide statistical analyses for the CRNU projects; Participate in teaching and training activities of the CNRU; and Develop methodologies for novel experimental designs and statistical analyses.